Win a date with Randy Orton
by HBKshawnM0091
Summary: Trish has always liked Randy. Now here her chance. see how Stephanie can help her. And how the date went. A lot of Diva bashing (sorry)


Win a Date with Randy Orton  
  
Don't own anything!  
  
Randy walked into his locker room; it was silent so he decided to relax. He fell to the couch when he heard a crumble of paper; he sat up lifting the paper from under him. He glanced at it he saw his name; he read aloud   
  
"Win a date with Randy Orton? What?"   
  
he shook his head "only Hunter and Ric"   
  
he sat up to look for them. He walked by Shawn Michaels in the hall.   
  
Shawn turned and pointed at him "your screwed man" he laughed out. Randy eyes got wide he covered his mouth "god no, how did you?" he muttered to himself   
  
he turned walking almost running down the hall.   
  
He saw Dave, "Dave, Dave man wait up" he called out.   
  
Dave turned smiling uncontrollably.   
  
Randy pointed his finger at Dave "did you have anything to do with this?" Dave shook his head "no, but they did" pointing down the hall to Hunter and Ric.   
  
They saw Randy, Hunter waved jokingly, batting his eyes. Randy walked over ripping a flyer off the wall.   
  
"What the hell kind of joke is this?" Randy asks.   
  
Ric laughed "ok, calm down kid"   
  
"calm down you guys think I need help getting girls?"   
  
Hunter tried to stop laughing "ok, you have been slacking"  
  
Randy smiled "ok how this is going to work?"   
  
Ric looked to Hunter "well . . . me and Hunter are going to pick the hottest chick and Dave will tell us if she is well . . . Randy material"   
  
Randy nodded "you guys better do this right!" waving his finger at Ric and Hunter "so when is it?"   
  
Hunter smiled "tonight"   
  
"what?"   
  
"Calm down, me and Ric's got everything planned"   
  
Hunter and Ric started laughing again "god this going to be great"   
  
Randy cursed under his breath as Hunter and Ric walked away. He turned running into a short blonde reading the flyer. "Oh sorry"   
  
She took a step back "getting desperate Randy"   
  
He looked down to see Trish Stratus. "Oh hi Trish! Oh . . . Hunter and Ric set this up"   
  
She smiled "sure sure"   
  
She put the flyer on his chest pushing him out of the way. He did his sexy half smile and walked back to his locker room. He passed every diva batting there eyes but when he saw Rico puckering up "I'll be sure to win Mr. Orton" Randy eyes got wide and he ran to his locker room  
  
Trish walked into the Diva locker room to see Stacy and Lita.   
  
"Hey, look at this Trish! owww Randy Orton" Stacy said in a dreamy voice.   
  
Lita smiled "are you with Test?"  
  
Stacy smiled "ya, but I'd drop him for Randy any day"   
  
Trish rolled her eyes. "psssttt Trish come here"   
  
Trish looked to see her best friend Stephanie McMahon. She walked out side the locker room "what?"   
  
"Here your chance with Randy" pointing to the flyer.   
  
Trish smiled "what's the chance I win"   
  
Stephanie looked around and whispered "come on, who is Hunter's ex-wife? Me! I'll tell him how you feel about Randy your sure to win"   
  
Trish smiled pointing to Steph's clothes "what's this?" noticing Stephanie was dressed up   
  
"Oh, come on its Randy Orton I'm entering to"   
  
Trish laughed "and Shawn? What does he think?"   
  
Stephanie laughed "well its not like I'm going to win sooo I use this sexy outfit on him"   
  
Trish smiled "Are you sure you can convince Hunter?" she said with a doaghtfull look on her face   
  
"no problem, you don't have to think hard Hunter is only the most easiest person to convince, if your a women"   
  
Trish laughed "you would you would . . . oh look there's Shawn"   
  
Shawn walked up to Trish and Stephanie. Kissing Stephanie   
  
"hey, do you know were the sigh-ups are for the date thing?"   
  
Shawn rolled his eyes "you to, man everyone is signing up"   
  
Stephanie smiled at Trish "not me"   
  
He laughed "of course not you! You have the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels"   
  
Stephanie kissed him, grabbing his hand luring him into his locker room. Trish rolled her eyes and walked to the Evolution locker room. Looking the corner for any Diva's. When she opened the door to there locker room, every diva was in there sucking up to Ric, Dave, Randy and Hunter.   
  
"If Stephanie saw this Hunter she would flip" she said walking up to Hunter.   
  
Hunter laughed "don't tell! Are you signing up?"   
  
Trish nodded "do I have a chance every diva is signing up"   
  
Hunter winked at her "ya i think you do"   
  
Randy looked up to see Trish. "Trish wait ... wait" he yelled running after her as she walked out the door.   
  
"Looks like Hunter and Ric are having more fun then you" Trish pointed to Hunter.   
  
He closed the door "ya" he rubbed his neck "soo . . . did you sign up?"   
  
Trish nodded "it's a 100 to 1 chance I win"   
  
Randy smiled "every one has a fair chance"   
  
Trish smiled hoping that was true.   
  
Randy heard Hunter laughing "god if Stephanie was here she would kill him"   
  
Trish looked at Shawn's locker room "I think that is the last thing on her mind"   
  
Randy laughed "ohhh . . . she is going to kill Shawn one of these days she's so freakin horny"   
  
Trish laughed "I think the showstopper can handle her if you know what I mean?" The door opened all the Diva's came out followed by Hunter   
  
"See you tonight when we anonce the winner"   
  
"well Randy see ya tonight" Trish said walking away with Lita.   
  
Randy walked in the locker room staring at Trish   
  
"ok Randy you sit here I call a name, Dave you vote then me and Ric will" Ric smiled "ok here we go number one Lillian Garcia"   
  
Dave smiled "Good singer, nice smile not very talkative"   
  
Hunter smiled "ya and a nice rack"   
  
"hides them though don't flaunt them, like everyone else" Ric added   
  
Randy nodded "to shy for me"   
  
"ok number two . . .Nidia . . .she is different" Dave said   
  
Randy nodded "ya kinda reminds me of Stephanie with that voice"   
  
Hunter laughed "ok Jazz, lets say she could kick your ass Randy sooo . . .NO!"   
  
Ric took the list "umm . . . Victoria, the champ?"   
  
Randy nodded "well she is with Steven, I think?"   
  
Hunter continued "Ivory ... she is nice"   
  
Randy smiled "she is very sexy but ..."   
  
"not for you, a little older then you" Dave added   
  
"oh here's one for you Hunter big nose and all, Dawn Marie" Ric laughed out   
  
"Shut up! RIC!"   
  
Dave shook his head "ok ok Terri"   
  
Hunter rubbed his chin "I heard she was quitting so if anything it won't last long"  
  
"Ok Molly?"   
  
"She has a fat ass and she is bald" Dave laughed out.   
  
All of them laughed "cross that off" Randy said   
  
"alright here we go! Torrie Wilson?" Ric ask.   
  
Hunter shook his head "no no if you want to see her naked just by the magazine it's a lot cheaper, so cross her and Sable off" Hunter insisted   
  
"ok Stacy?" Dave nodded "one word guys -Legs-"   
  
Ric laughed "Wooooooo"  
  
Hunter smiled "woooo is right"   
  
Randy knew what was happening if they picked Stacy there would be no Trish so he acted on his instinct "na! I heard she was a total bitch, and like we say bitches will fuck everyone but you"   
  
Hunter, Dave and Ric nodded "true, so who is next?"   
  
"Lita"  
  
Dave smiled "she is hot!"   
  
Hunter nodded "ya but she has been in the Hardy kennel to long if you know what I mean" They nodded "ya we know"   
  
Dave smiled "oh we got one Trish Stratus" Ric nodded   
  
"she is a keeper she is Hot, smart but not to smart ... umm Stratusfacation" Ric laughed out They started singing "you can't no satisfaction"   
  
"ok I really think this is it can't find one thing wrong with her" Randy smiled   
  
"ya, and she is friends with Steph, maybe some of Steph rubbed off on her"   
  
Randy smiled "if you know what I mean"   
  
Hunter smiled "ya! I know"   
  
Dave studded the list "we forgot one"   
  
Randy's heart sank he thought -no!-   
  
Dave smiled "Stephanie McMahon"   
  
Hunter shook his head "NO!!" he yelled pointing his finger at Dave.   
  
Randy laughed "come on every one gets a fair shoot"   
  
"NO! Randy" Hunter yelled again.   
  
Ric smiled "ok, its Trish, she won"   
  
"so Trish is the winner Stephanie's best friend?"   
  
Hunter laughed "if she is anything like Steph beware Randy! This will be a challenge"   
  
Randy did his cocky half smile "Don't worry I got it"   
  
"but at the end of the day it will be worth it when its all said and done it will be worth it" Hunter smiled   
  
"ya"   
  
"Calm down Trish I talked to Hunter you're in you already won this" Stephanie told Trish. Trish paced her room. "what if Stacy or Lita wins I'll go crazy"   
  
At that moment Stacy walked in "there ready" she yelled   
  
Trish looked to Stephanie "I will, I will go crazy if she wins"   
  
Stephanie stood up "it will be ok"   
  
Trish fixed her dress "ok I believe you"   
  
Stephanie turned to Shawn "lets go" They walked to the Evolution locker room.  
  
Hunter nudged Dave "like this has never happened all these girls have been in here its kinda scary to have in all at once"   
  
Dave nodded "I know"   
  
Trish , Stephanie and Shawn walked in.   
  
Stephanie waved to Hunter. Hunter stepped forward "ok Evolution has gone threw the process of eliminating some finest girls in the WWE and we came up with a winner"   
  
He gave the clip board to Dave "and the winner is . . . Stephanie McMahon"   
  
Hunter looked to Dave quickly "NO! Dave! NO!"   
  
Dave laughed alone with Randy and Ric "ok ok calm down Hunter I was joking"   
  
Stephanie looked up to Shawn shaking her head. "lucky me huh?"   
  
he smiled and kissed her head "no lucky me"   
  
Trish looked at Stephanie and Shawn and thought of herself with Randy his arms wrapped around her ...   
  
"Ok the real winner is ..." Randy walked out threw the crowd of Diva's He stopped in front of Trish "its you! You won"   
  
She smiled and he took her hand in his. They walked out to the hall.   
  
Stephanie smiled "ahhh how cute"   
  
"she might seem like the luckiest girl but you are, Steph"   
  
Stephanie smiled "no you are"   
  
He looked at the Diva's "I could have any of those girls if I wanted"   
  
"ya like ten years ago who wants ya now besides me"   
  
His mouth dropped "oh thanks Steph your real nice"   
  
She turned to him "you know I'm playing"  
  
Trish looked at Randy. She could not get over how sexy he was. He wore black dress pants with a black half buttoned up dress shirt normal Evolution clothing.   
  
He noticed she was staring at her "what is there like something on me"   
  
Trish laughed "no Randy"   
  
He looked straight "Hunter has a limo taking us to a dinner" she nodded   
  
"you look very nice Trish" Trish laughed   
  
"come on Randy Orton giving compliments lightly"   
  
He laughed "ok you look damn straight fucking Sexy, dirty enough for you?"   
  
She laughed "ya it will do"   
  
The limo arrived at a little place called café Du René (heard of it) they sat on a balcony over looking a river. Trish looked out to the river "It looks lovely out"   
  
"not as lovely as you"   
  
She looked to him and smiled "so Randy what made you pick me?"   
  
He smiled again the sexy half smile "well your the perfect package . . . personality, not shy, very out going and looks everything about you is perfect" he smiled yet again.   
  
She smiled "go on"   
  
"well . . . you cover your self up a little more then the other Diva's your like, well there's a big surprise about you and last but not least some news about your best friend that I hope she taught you"   
  
She smiled "oh god Stephanie, what did she have to do with this?"   
  
He shook his head "rather not say we are at a family place"   
  
She nodded "I can just imagine" Poking at her food.  
  
"and you why did you sign up?" she looked around "honestly?"   
  
"honestly"   
  
"well . . . I have always had a little crush on you well a big crush on you"   
  
He smiled "I hear that a lot"   
  
"I bet you do but, I have always watched all your matches anything to do with you I attend or I pay close attention to"   
  
He nodded "you have a little obsession with me?"   
  
She smiled "if you call it that but you stick out from Hunter and Dave I don't know what it is but ..."   
  
"I know I'm a hole lot sexier then both of them"   
  
She nodded "maybe"  
  
When they were done eating they walked down to the river. Trish sat on a bench "me and Steph could sit here all day and just watch this same spot"   
  
He sat next to her "I could sit here all day with you" she looked to him he moved in pulling her closer and kissing her. The moment was perfect under the stars it felt like forever. Trish opened her eyes "Randy?"   
  
"what?"   
  
"it might seem silly but it feels like I've always known you"   
  
He smiled "I totally agree and something makes me feel like right now I love you more then ever"   
  
She smiled "your so right"   
  
The wind blew "it feels like it's going to rain, should we go?"   
  
He nodded "I don't care as long as I'm with you"   
  
The rain fell they sat there staring at each other. "Can I see you again alone?" he ask   
  
"don't even ask, I'm yours"   
  
He smiled "lets go". They stood up and walked ot the limo.  
  
They stopped at Trish's hotel. Randy walked her up to her door. She looked up to him "thank you" he nodded moving in kissing her again. She opened the door and stood there while he drove away. She grabbed a key and ran down the hall. She franticly tried to open the door, she got it.   
  
"Stephanie" she yelled.   
  
Stephanie jumped up "what?" Shawn was sleeping behind her. "ohhh, Trish tell me in the morning" She laid back down.   
  
"It was so great oh thank you so much, Steph"   
  
In a drowsy voice "shut up Trish"   
  
Trish sat on the bed telling them the story awake or not she had to tell someone. She was done; she looked over to Stephanie sleeping in Shawn's arms. She saw herself and Randy. She slowly closed the door "thank you, Stephanie"   
  
She walked slowly to her room to see Randy standing there. "Randy?"   
  
He turned "oh! There you are I thought you were asleep"   
  
She walked up next to him "what are you?"  
  
He smiled "can I sleep over? No hocky-pocky just a sleep over"   
  
She opened the door "ya"   
  
She changed into her PJ's and crawled under the covers. "come on Randy were not little kids" he smiled and crawled under the covers she took his hand and wrapped it around her   
  
"hold me please" he hugged her   
  
She thought to herself Now Stephanie I have my soal mate, an its all because of you. 


End file.
